1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic imaging apparatus used to photograph (image) a specimen, and in particular, to an electronic imaging apparatus for microscopes used in a microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional example where an imaging apparatus of a type in which a film is used is attached to a microscope.
In a microscope 11 of FIG. 1, light from a light source 13 in a source device 12 is rendered nearly parallel by a collector lens 14 and is reflected by a mirror 15 to irradiate a specimen (not shown in the figure) mounted on a stage 16. Light from the specimen is incident on a camera 18 through an objective lens 17 so that an image of the specimen is formed.
The camera 18 is attached to the microscope 11 through a mount, not shown, and light incident through the microscope 11 is imaged on the surface of a loaded film 19.
Also, in FIG. 1, reference numerals 20 and 20′ represent eyepieces, numeral 21 represents a filter, 22 represents a driving means for moving the filter in and out of the optical path, and 23 represents a microscope support. Reference numeral 24 denotes a prism box for recognizing focusing and framing or calculating the amount of exposure and 25 denotes a shutter for exposure.
As imaging apparatuses used for microscope photography in recent years, electronic imaging apparatuses using electronic image sensors, such as CCDs, have been widely used. This is due chiefly to three factors: (1) the specimen can be easily imaged (photographed), (2) a photographed image is easily processed, and (3) the control and distribution of the photographed image are facilitated.
The electronic image sensors maintaining the leading position at present on a consumer market are being reduced in cost. Consequently, the cost of the entire imaging apparatus is also reduced so that a user can more easily purchase the microscope.